


My thoughts on Yugioh

by Catgirl1



Category: Yugioh: Dark Side of Dimensions
Genre: Just stuff I wanted to point out from the movie, Now it's about the series, Was originally a one shot of the move, mostly DM though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Just as the title says. Please put down your own thoughts, but, please, no flames. You don't have to read if you don't like this.I don’t own Yugioh at all.





	1. Chapter 1

So, I watched Yugioh DSOD (Dark Side If Dimensions) and I got to say that movie was one of the best anime sequels I have ever watched, mostly because they did a lot of things right. I loved how the characters had developed overtime and the villain, my favorite Yugioh villain so far. My favorite part about it was how they handled the whole Atem part, because we see that even though Yugi misses him ‘all the time’ as he puts it, he has come to terms that Atem has moved on and that his time on Earth is up, as shown when Kaiba asks him to bring him back and he tries just because, but when it doesn’t work, he tells Kaiba that Atem won’t come back and then when Atem DOES come back to destroy Diva, Yugi nods to tell him that it’s time for him to go back (there’s a lot that I love in that scene) to the afterlife. This is one of my favorite ways to handle character death. You need to make it so that the character who lost someone misses him, but knows that they’re dead and moping around all the time won’t do anything. While in the last episode of Duel Monsters, Yugi wants Atem to stay and cries a LOT after the duel between Yugi and previously mentioned pharaoh, he has seemed to have realized fully that he helped Atem. The other thing about this is that the movie shows that Atem hesitates to go back and I liked that they added that. 

The second part of it that I liked was the villain and the backstory. Of course, it’s all sad Shadi died, but the fact that it was done by evil Bakura and friendly Bakura cries about it when talking with Diva gets me that Bakura can’t move on from that and feels somewhat guilty about it. I can’t really get into this one, mainly because the scene makes it hard for me too, but still, I love this scene.

The last thing that got to me was the whole Kaiba part and how he screws all the rules because he’s got the power to be a jerk and still have a bunch of fan girls. All he wants to do is play a card game with the pharaoh because he doesn’t believe that they’re rivalry should end yet or whatever. I find it almost amazing that he knew that Atem would return, maybe not to duel Kaiba himself, but to kick someone else’s butt at dueling. But is it just me or is he 1% nice instead of -infinity to everyone besides Mokuba? I also like that he smiles nicely in it. For Kaiba, that’s quite an accomplishment that he smiles and has a sense of humor. 

Btw, I think the Kaiba bros and Yugi have to be related somehow because they have the same levels of savageness and the ability to get kidnapped. (Mokuba gets kidnapped a lot, Kaiba got kidnapped in that one video game arc, and Yugi got his soul captured by the seal of the orichalcomalos in season 4- still counts to me)

So... yeah.

Edit: Where’s the abridged movie of DSOD? LittleKuriboh, get on with that!


	2. Joey and Yugi's relationship

Joey and Yugi are so cute together! When I say that, I don't mean like a couple. I mean as friends. They are such good friends and such an amazing duo, it's great. I don't ship them at all because they are very obviously just friends and both are fine that way. They're just so sweet together and would probably be able to dork out and play video games together forever and not get bored of each other's company. They would be the friends who could just chat for a very long car trip and not get bored of it (I have a friend like that). 

I can imagine their entire school thinking they're gay for each other and them not having any clue why. They are best bros, it's great. It's also great the way they seem to be opposites and yet really good friends, Yugi walking around looking like a goth (well, technically a bondage slave) and Joey just a guy who slaps on clothes and just goes with it. It's great that they're friends being that Joey bullied Yugi once and Yugi just automatically forgives him for it (or is just _really_ naive). I love how Joey and Yugi just complete each other as friends. It's the most fantastic friendship I've seen in Yu-Gi-Oh. Yugi and Joey are just the greatest duo ever! 

I know I've repeated myself a lot, but I really love their friendship.


	3. Atem&Yugi

In my personal opinion, Yugi and Atem had a father/son relationship and sometimes a brotherly relationship. They were more family to each other than friends or a couple. Atem never really seemed to be one for romance and it's canon that Yugi has a crush on Tea and that Atem ships them (he probably stores fanfics of those two somewhere). The way Atem supported Yugi was much like a dad does for his son and the way Yugi just looks up to him, it's just *fangirl screeches*.

Excuse me, but Atem and Yugi don't strike me as a couple (Atem is 5000/3000 years old, that'd just make him an extreme pedophile), Yugi is his reincarnation if not his relative. Sure, Egyptians did do incest all the time, bit again, Atem seems to be okay with just being friends and that's okay. He's still there for other people's relationships. I'm not accusing people of not liking someone who's probably asexual/aromantic, I'm just describing how I think he is, so don't take it that way. If you want me to talk about a gay couple in Yu-Gi-Oh, I will talk about angstshipping and shrimpshipping for hours. I will write about those two ships and how amazing they are down to the last letter on this site. I have no problem shipping LGBQ and straight characters all together.

Back to Atem and Yugi. Atem is such a dad to Yugi, I am very surprised he hasn't made a dad joke (if he has, I want the episode name right now). But there are a few scenes with them being more brotherly to each other and I think an example would be in the episode of Self Destruction. Maybe also DSOD, but I can see both in there. 

Yugi and Atem are so close, but I can't imagine them being an item. Again, they are thousands of years apart. And, like the last chapter, the two in this chapter are good together, but not in a couple way.

I love Yu-Gi-Oh because of how friends will be friends and it's fine that they aren't together because what really counts is that they became, well, friends. It's one of the reasons I got in the show.


	4. Yugi is a saint

Yugi is a rockstar. He put up with being bullied for a lot of his life, but was able to forgive them (somehow), then he had to take shit from Kaiba, which happens over and over again, then it was Pegasus taking his grandfather, which turned indirectly to losing Exodia, facing Bakura and the probability that he gets possessed and might have to take responsibility for those people in the mental hospital, then he has to watch several duels take place and be dueled over and over again, and faces Kaiba again, gets extremely depressed, and finally faces Pegasus, gets his grandfather back, and goes home only to have to put up with new shit from Rebecca, who realizes she was technically wrong, then Yugi gets caught up in a crossfire between Kaiba and enemies of his company, which turns into a big mess, then duels a guy who admired Pegasus, only for Yugi to forgive him and become his friend.

Then we have the second and third seasons, where Yugi gets the Millennium Puzzle stolen from him and destroyed, leaving Yugi alone to build it in a FUCKING BURNING BUILDING, then he gets caught in a crossfire between a whiny tomb keeper and the pharaoh's spirit, almost loses his life, his best friend, and his best friend's life, then he gets to the Battle City finals, only to start losing his friends one by one, gets re-caught up in a family feud that isn't his own and nearly gets his body be taken by some creep, then has to duel over and over once again to keep that up, watches most of his friends almost die, one of his friends basically die, and then having to do a bunch of other shit, including dueling where his friends get turned to stone, being tricked, and leaving a place that was about to be obliterated, only to go back to the finals without so much as a break, to finally winning all the god cards after almost dying, then going back home only for season 4 to happen.

Season 4, Yugi gets his soul taken after forgiving the Pharaoh, then having to help him standing up to his anger while Yugi pretended to be evil, was freed only to have to face Dartz again and was almost killed, then watched the Pharaoh get hurt, then season 5 happened. Yugi did the dumb tournament, where he got in the crossfire of two rival companies, and then got to Egypt where he was separated by the Pharaoh, go through all that shit in Ancient Egypt, then dueling the Pharaoh, having to say goodbye to him and in DSOD, he gets in the crossfire of sibling issues, a guy's issue with Atem, and Kaiba wanting Atem back to duel him, saw Atem again, and even though he was probably happy to see him again, he was the one to tell him to go back because Yugi knows Atem deserves rest.

Then, sometime before that, there was BBT where Yugi lost his grandfather, met two time traveling <strike>idiots</strike> duelists, and had to duel some guy from the future where he didn't get the new rules from the future. 

And what does Yugi do with all this in mind? He's the nicest person to ever exist, helps the Pharaoh no matter what, takes everything like a fucking champion, and helps <strike>an asshole</strike> season 4 Jaden out with getting his happiness back.

In conclusion, if he isn't an angel, then Yugi is a god.


End file.
